Stan Lee High School
by whatever2313
Summary: Clint Barton is about to start another school. And it's going to different from all other school experiences.


**Clint looked around as he walked down the halls of the school. It was a lot bigger than his old school. Then again he was never stayed long in a school to learn where everything was.**

**"Clint." He heard his name and turned to see Phil Coulson running towards him.**

**"I'm your tour guide around school." Phil said as he caught up with Clint. Clint was happy Phil was his tour guide. Phil was cool and funny.**

**"What's our first class?" Clint asks and Phil looks at him funny.**

**"Classes, no. I'm going to teach you who and who not to get to know." Phil said. Clint raised and eyebrow.**

**"Then I'll show you around." Phil clarified as Clint nodded.**

**"So our first classes is chemistry." Phil says as he walks forward. Clint follows him. Phil pulls Clint to the back of the room.**

**"Hey Phillip. Who the new kid?" A kid with dark brown hair says. The guy stands at 5'9" and is wearing a smirk. He walks like he owns the world. He is wearing a Black Sabbath shirt. There is a boy behind him only about an inch shorter. His dark eyes shift from person to person. He has a purple button down and grey jeans. He has dark curly hair and a simple pair of glasses cover his eyes.**

**"Tony. The kids name is Clint Barton." The boy's name Tony smirk returns.**

**"Hi Clint." He said as he reaches his hand out. Clint rises and eyebrow as he takes his out stretched hand to shake.**

**"You are supposed to introduce yourself when you shake hands." Clint comments and the boys jaw drops.**

**"Uhh you mean you don't know who I am." Tony stammers and Clint shakes his head.**

**"I'm Howard Starks son." Tony says and Clint still shakes his head.**

**"Howard Stark the weapons inventor." Clint just shrugs and move towards the shy boy.**

**"Hi I'm Clint." The boy looks up from his book and nods.**

**"Bruce Banner." He said as his eyes drop back to his book. Clint likes him he's quiet.**

**"So you really have never heard of my father." Tony asks.**

**"No, sorry." Clint says as he takes his seat next to Phil.**

**"Tony take a seat." The teacher says as she walks in. Tony frowns as he sits next to Bruce.**

**"Thanks for sitting in the back." Clint whispers to Phil.**

**"No problem. Plus you just meet the science bros." Clint looks confused then looks over to Bruce and Tony who look equally bored.**

**"Their both geniuses." Phil says.**

**"Whose Howard Stark?" Clint asks.**

**"Howard Stark is a weapons inventor. And he a like a billionaire. So Tony is rich and thinks that he should be known by the world." Clint nods his head. He places his head on his arms and shuts his eyes**

**The bell rings and Clint's grey eyes shoot open. Phil looks at the boy.**

**"I have to go to gym, but you have English next so just follow Bruce." Phil says. As Tony smirks as he throws an arm over Phil's shoulders. AS they walk away.**

**"Come on. The English room is just down the hall." Bruce says quietly as Clint follows. Bruce eyes scan the hall and Clint studies them all. He saw a man whose at least 6'2". He has mutton chops and his eyes landed in Bruce and his smirk grew.**

**"Hey Banner." The boy said as he cracked his knuckles.**

**"Logan." Bruce said. The boy took a step closer.**

**"So schools started again and do you know what that means." Clint eyes squinted.**

**"No, I'm sorry Logan I don't know." Clint said stepping in between Bruce and Logan.**

**"Who are you?" Logan asked.**

**"I'm Clint Barton." Logan nodded his head and went to push Clint aside. Clint grabbed his arm and shoved Logan backwards.**

**"The hell kid. This has nothing to do with you." Logan growled.**

**"You mess with my friends then it has everything to do with me." Clint said as Logan regained his balance.**

**"Bruce tell your ****_boyfriend_****to stand down." Logan sneered. Clint rolled his eyes.**

**"Clint." Bruce whispered. Clint shook his head and clenched his teeth.**

**"No, Bruce he has no right. And I'm going to teach him that." Clint said as Bruce heaved a sigh.**

**"Your going to teach me. Please kid you're barely 5 feet tall." Logan growled and took a step forward.**

**"I'm 5'10". And you're the one who looks ridiculous with your mutton chops. Don't you realize how long ago those went out of style." Logan throw a right hook at Clint and he caught the fist and sent a quick knee to Logan's mid section. Then push shoved his fist away when Logan curled over.**

**"Now from this point forth you leave Bruce alone or I kill you." Clint snarled. Logan sent a quick fist up hitting Clint in the jaw. Sending him sprawling backwards. Clint hit the ground with a thud. A group was forming. Bruce started to panic he never had someone fight for him. And it's not like Logan ever hit him, all he did was threaten. Clint slowly got to his feet. Logan hit him quick. Sending something slide across the floor and land at Bruce's feet.**

**Bruce bent down to pick it up. It was a hearing aid. He looked back to the fight and could see Clint was disoriented. Not from the punch but because he had just lost hearing in one ear. Bruce felt rage fill him as he watched Logan punch a kid with a disability. He saw red. That was all he remembered.**

**Clint felt the fist hit him in his right eye. Then as he hit the ground his left hearing aid flew out. Clint looked around people were chanting but he could only hear in his one ear.**

**"Fight. Fight." Being chanted. He stumbled off the ground as Logan came at him again. He charged him and Clint quickly sidestepped. Clint sent an elbow to the back of Logan's neck. Clint's vision zoned in and out. His right eye ached. He stumbled into the lockers. He put his arms against the locker. He felt Logan's presences and ducked as Logan's fist crashed into the lockers above his head.**

**He swept Logan's feet. The bigger boy fell hard. Logan grabbed and pulled Clint down after him. Clint head bounced off the floor. Now his world was really spinning. Clint was done he really needed help.**

**He felt an arm grip him and flip him as another fist met his face as his right one popped out. He couldn't fight not like this. He was completely deaf now. Then something happened the fist stopped coming but instead he saw Bruce. His world was spinning he saw a tall blonde guy rush forward and pull Bruce off as Tony pushed Logan away. He looked at the ground searching the floor for his aid. He felt an arm grab him. He fought the hold. But turned to see a teacher as Phil and Tony and few other kids surrounded Bruce.**

**"I can't hear anything." Clint yelled. He saw a red-head girl around Bruce look at him.**

**"I can't hear. I'm deaf." Clint yelled as the teacher looked at him, and said something. Usually Clint could read lips. Then again he had just taken a couple punches a few minutes ago. He was being pulled to the Principal's office. The principal was a black guy, with an eye patch. He started to talk as Bruce and Logan started to talk. Phil enter the office as Phil handed him one of his aids. He slid it into his ear.**

**"Because it the first day. I let you go. But if any of you are back in here and I mean it. There will be trouble." Clint nodded and walked out of the room he held the wall. On the side of him where he was still deaf.**

**"Bruce do you have my Uhh?" Clint looked around the group he only recolonized Tony.**

**"Oh you mean your hearing aid." Clint blushed and nodded. Bruce handed it over.**

**"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of." One of the blonde says he about 6 feet tall. He has blue eyes, his blonde hair brushed to the side. Clint just nodded. Phil walked over.**

**"Hey." Logan said. All the kids turned to glare at him. Clint stepped forward.**

**"You're a good fighter. You have some serious reflexes." Logan said.**

**"Thanks but you're the one who packs a serious punch." Logan smirked. He looked over and saw the others.**

**"Well when you get bored with the Avengers, the X-men will always expect a fighter like you." Logan said. His shoulder roughly met the smaller blonde. Clint was confused.**

**"What did he mean by X-men? And the Avengers?" Phil shook his head.**

**"Well in this school we sort each other into groups and this group so happens to be the Avengers and Logan's is X-men." Clint laughed.**

**"At my old schools I was never there long enough to be sorted into a group." Clint laughed.**

**"Well than welcome to the group. I'm Steve Rodgers." The shorter blonde said.**

**"I am Thor Odinson." He said in a booming voice. The tallest at of all of them. He had shoulder length hair**

**"And I'm Natasha Romanoff." The redhead from before said. Now that is his head wasn't spinning he could see her emerald-green eyes. She stood at about 5'3".**

**"I'm Clint Barton." He said as he adjusted his hearing aids. The bell rang and Clint flinched at the noise. His hearing aid was way too loud so he quickly toned it so that the noise came in at a quieter level. **

**"****What do you have next?" Natasha asked. Clint looked at her.**

**"****I have lunch next." She smiled and it really complimented her face. **

**"****Good so do we." She said as Tony stepped backed and walked next to him. Clint could help i his eyes wandered down and watched as Natasha walked away. Tony bumped his shoulder and raised an eyebrow Clint blushed as they walked to the lunchroom. **


End file.
